15 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-15 ; Comments *John and Andy Kershaw discuss going to Dublin for next year's Eurovision Song Contest, following Ireland's win in this year's contest earlier in the evening. *Peel describes yesterday as grim. He had the unpleasant task, along with his brother, of going through his mother’s things at her house in London to decide what to keep. She had died the previous year and they were having to sell her property. He did find a press cutting, that his mother had kept, of an article written by him when he was working in Dallas, about the Beatles. John reads some of it out. *The Phantom Fifty reaches no 14. *The truth about Phil Collins is finally revealed in the Mutant Gods track John plays. He also offers Gerogerigegege some musical advice. Sessions *Loop Guru, #1. Unknown recording date. 'Paradigm Shuffle Dreaming With Kings' and 'Aphrodites Shoe' are available on the Strange Fruit / Nation Records CD - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions. ‘Zahrema' s House’, 'Pandanrama' and ‘H'ashra’ are available on the Strange Fruit CD – Moksha - Peel To Reveal. *Strangelove, #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 19 February 1993. Recorded 5 January 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Files 1 & a begin *Pilldriver: 'Impossible X-T-C (Various Artists 12 Inch – The Last Judgement Part One EP)' (Cold Rush Records) *East River Pipe: 'Helmet On (7 Inch EP)' (Sarah Records) : (JP: ‘.. again for my son Thomas if he’s listening to his dad’s programme in Normandy - which he probably isn’t’.) *Loop Guru: 'Aphrodite’s Shoes' (Peel Session) File a ends *Polvo: 'Time Isn’t On My Side (LP - Today's Active Lifestyle)' (Touch & Go) File b begins *Ashkhabad: 'Shalakho (CD – City Of Love)' (Real World Records) *Strangelove: 'Walls' (Peel Session) *Super Morris: 'Cough & Spit Riddim (7 inch – Danger Zone )' (Rhythem Track Records) *''11.30 p.m. news, edited out on file b)'' *John Boy: 'Sourmouth (Various Artists CD - Love & Napalm)' (Trance Syndicate Records) : (JP: ‘Greetings to Stevie Watson who sent me a fax last night. He says “Just got back to the country after eight years in Haiti - turned on the radio, good to hear that you’re still on”. Well I’m quite pleased about that as well to be honest.’) *Loop Guru: 'Paradigm Shuffle - Dreaming With Kings' (Peel Session) *I.N.F.S.: 'Emotive Lies (Various Artists CD - The Dignity Of Human Being Is Vulnerable)' (AWA) *KBO!: 'Ubijte Me (Various Artists CD - The Dignity Of Human Being Is Vulnerable)' (AWA) *Overflow: 'Hello It’s Me (Various Artists CD - The Dignity Of Human Being Is Vulnerable)' (AWA) *Herzfeld: 'Two Mothers (7 inch)' (Duophonic) : (JP: ‘..this is the very best track on the Jesus & Sunray Dream LP I think and should be listened to very loud. Older listeners may be reminded in the course of this of the excellent work of the Sewer Zombies and their record "They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On", but the message here is very different.’) *Captain Jesus & The Sunray Dream: 'Anarchy In The USA (LP - All Thanks To The Lord Jesus Christ Amen)' (Criminal Records) File b ends File c begins *Eat Static: 'Kalika (2xLP - Abduction)' (Planet Dog)John says the record is on Ultimate records. It was actually released on Planet Dog, which was Ultimate’s dance music sub label. *Strangelove: 'All Because Of You' (Peel Session) 1991 Festive Fifty *'14': Wedding Present, 'Fleshworld (12 inch - Love Nest)' (RCA) *Mutant Gods: 'Phil Collins Was A Stasi (LP - ...Faster)' (Bodonski Records) *Loop Guru: 'Zahrema's House' (Peel Session) : (JP: You may remember that they Saucer Attack had a single out perhaps towards the end of last year, perhaps it was at the beginning of this, which I played several times thinking it was an expensive foreign import that you couldn’t get your hands on. And then when I found it came from Bristol of course I stopped playing it. Being that kind of elitist chap. Here’s the second one. This is, I think, called 'Wish'. I’m not quite sure which side is which to be honest with you.’) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Wish (7 inch)' (FSA Records) : (JP stops the Flying Saucer Attack record after a minute, and tries it again at the correct speed of 45rpm.) *Fuzzy Haskins: 'Which Way Do I Disco (Various Artists CD – Gettin’ It Off – Westbound Funk)' (Westbound Funk) : (12:30 news) *Bivouac: 'Good Day Song (7 inch)' (Elemental) *Strangelove: 'Quiet Day' (Peel Session) *Locator: 'Sparkles (12 inch)' (USA Import Music) File c ends File d begins *Gerogerigegege: 'Anal Beethoven (Various Artists CD – Melt)' (Work In Progress) : (JP: 'If they Gerogerigegege could just get rid of those Simply Red influences, I think they would be a force to be reckoned with myself.') *Crow: 'Unknown (CD-My Kind Of Pain)' (Patois Records) *Blade: 'No Compromise (2xLP - The Lion Goes From Strength To Strength)' (691 Influential) *Loop Guru: 'Pandanrama' (Peel Session) *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: 'Anti-Clockwise (CD – Hypnotwister)' (Quigley Records) *X-102: 'Mimas (Various Artists 3xLP - Tresor II - Berlin & Detroit - A Techno Alliance)' (NovaMute) *Strangelove: 'Frozen' (Peel Session) File d ends File e begins *Simba Wanyika: 'Pamela (CD – Pepea)' *Posterchild: 'Moist Towelette (7 inch Split with Crop Circle Hoax)' (Thump Audio) : (1.30 a.m. news) *Mescalinum United: 'We Have Arrived' (12 inch) (Planet Core Productions) *Loop Guru: 'H’ashra' (Peel Session) *Ruby Johnson: 'The Love Of My Man (CD - I’ll Run Your Hurt Away)' (Stax) *Oil Seed Rape: 'Green Ham (12 inch – Paid)' (Jackass) *Sex Clark Five: 'States Rights (LP - Antedium )' (Skyclad Records) *Mindscape: 'Orange Sunshine' (12 inch) (ESP Records) : (JP: 'Oh what a merry racket that is to be sure.') *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Zonnebloem (CD – Speed Yr Trip)' (The Making Of Americans) *Reverend Horton Heat: 'Wiggle Stick (CD – The Full-Custom Gospel Sounds Of)' (Sub Pop) : (JP: 'I keep my wiggle stick in a lead lined canister at the bottom of a disused mine shaft somewhere in the Home Counties. Over to you, Lynn.') File 1 ends, file e continues with tracks by Blur and Style Council from the Lynn Parsons show File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-05-15 *a) 1993-05-15 Peel Show L446.mp3 *b) 1993-05-15 JP L366a *c) 1993-05-15 JP L284a *d) 1993-05-15 JP L366b *e) 1993-05-15 JP L284b ;Length *1) 02:59:26 *a) 00:15:14 *b) 00:38:38 *c) 00:42:20 *d) 00:37:18 *e) 00:46:32 ;Other *1) The complete show. Many thanks to the taper. *a) created from L446 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *Files b) & d) created from L366 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *Files c) & e) created from L284 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Festive Fifty Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector